


I love you, Bro!

by Tsuncoon



Category: Buddy Thunderstruck (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Car Sex, Knotting, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuncoon/pseuds/Tsuncoon
Summary: Their the absolute best bros, they do everything together. They were bound to get in over their heads.





	I love you, Bro!

The race was exhilarating, the competition was getting tougher after their defeat of the famous racestar Moneybags many new comers have moved into the growing town of Grease pit. 

Darnell and Buddy howled over the sound of Pain Diamond’s latest album as they crossed the finish line. Just a nose ahead of new comer Hairpin. 

“And Buddy wins again!!” Nick the not so new guy announced excitedly, screaming into the microphone. Buddy snatched the trophy at full speed, tossing it to Darnell before making their typical thrilling exit with a loud “Kaboom!” 

“Woah wee! That was a close one man!” Buddy says, leaning back in his chair in a relaxing posture, keeping the gas peddle pressed to the floor, swerving and racing through the towns rarely traveled back roads. 

“I knew you could do it Buddy! You’re the fastest around!” Darnell has his hands clenched into tight fists excitedly. 

“The way you jumped Tex! And showed up those new comers! You were on fire, I mean—” there was a firm set of lips pressed against Darnell’s before he could finish. 

Buddy had his eyes close, which made Darnell a little nervous as they sped through the dirt road like a bullet. Still he kissed back, they had traveled this path more then enough times to know the twists and turns by heart. If Buddy could jump sludge puddle creek blindfolded, he could steal a kiss or two while on the road. 

“What you say we pull over and celebrate my win properly” Buddy grinned, Darnell noticed a very prominent tent in his pants, not uncommon after a race. Something about the adrenaline really got Buddy turned on. 

“That sounds much better then pretzel factory dumpster diving” Darnell felt himself thrown to the side as Buddy slammed on the breaks and spun the Rabble Rouser onto the side of the road. He put it in park, leaving the engine on so he could feel those strong vibrations. 

He quickly slipped out of his jacket, and tossed it into the back. “Lets do this while I can still hear the crowd cheering me on” Buddy grinned while lifting his hips enough to pull down his pants. It was tight in the cab but they’ve done this enough to get undressed smoothly. 

Darnell had his jumper off and neatly folded on the dash with his yellow undershirt. 

Buddy had no such patients, bridging the gap between their two seats still wearing his bright orange sweater and sleek black sneakers. Before mounting the ferret he turned the radio on full blast. 

Darnell turned his back to the door as Buddy climbed on top of him. His head pushed against the window as their lips collided. Buddy being particularly aggressive as he climbed ontop of Darnell. Comfortably pressing his hips against the others ass. Darnell’s snow white legs wrapped around Buddy’s hips. 

Buddy’s cock was already unsheathed, standing at full mass, an angry red colour. The dog was eager, already pressing the tip of his cock against Darnell’s entrance. 

The ferret squeaked upon feeling the pressure against his hole increase. “Buddy” he said with enough authority for his bro to stop and look up with concern. 

Darnell reached over to the glove compartment, a few miscellaneous items fell out. Darnell grabbed a little travel bottle of lubricant he’d kept stashed away for just an occasion. 

“ohh! Good call Darnell, this will make it feel much better” Buddy took the bottle offered up by his best friend, he poured a generous amount on his free paw, then gripped his cock with it, working up and down his shaft, spreading the gel over the surface. 

He took his hand to Darnell’s backdoor, slathering the slippery liquid onto his pink ring. He slipped a finger passed the muscles for good measure. “You’re always so dang tight man” 

Darnell bites at his bottom lip as Buddy pulls his finger out then lines himself up again. Buddy could feel the body heat from Darnell, wanting nothing more then to sink his cock into the other boy. 

Buddy put both his hands on each side of Darnell, the cramped surface of the chair didn’t give much room. He pulled his hips back before thrusting up, breaching Darnell’s ass with half his lengthy member. 

Neither of them could stifle a moan as their bodies shivered with pleasure. Darnell felt a sore ache in his rear due to the sudden intrusion. But the pain was dim, a mild but thrilling sensation, it was definitely not strong enough to detour pleasure. 

Buddy felt Darnell’s arms wrap around his neck and caress over the dogs shoulders. In rhythm with Buddy’s hips Darnell’s paws would grab at the dogs fur, involuntarily squeezing as each thrust came. 

Buddy picked up the pace as Darnell’s tight as became form fitting, like a glove around his cock. His sweaty hips made a slapping sound as they collided against Darnell’s own. The feeling of pleasure made Buddy’s knees weak in the best way. His member throbbed within Darnell, loving the feel of being squeezed within those muscles. 

“Ohh Buddy! You’re amazing!” It gave Buddy quite the ego, listening to Darnell moan for him, the memory of a screaming crowd in the back of his mind, the shine of a golden trophy gleaming in the back seat, the smell of cash and sex filled the truck in no time. 

“k..keep talking like that” Buddy says between heavy breaths. 

Darnell looked for clarification, before understanding what Buddy had meant “You’re the ahh best Buddy” he praises between shaky moans 

“Oh yeah I am. Keep going” Buddy’s sweaty palms were beginning to slide off the curve of the chair, he dug his nails into the leather to keep from slipping. 

“You’ahhh.. you’re the fastest racer in the world! So charmin and ahhh..your fur is sleek and perf-mff perfect” Darnell praised through his needy moans, with every thrust he felt himself getting closer to climax, he leaned his head back, face strained as Buddy hit his prostate “you’re so smart, triple digit IQ! An ahhhh!! Brave!” 

Buddy loved the praise, he felt so big and accomplished, his mind cloudy as he listened, every word egging him on to thrust harder. 

“C-can I knot you, man?” 

Darnell’s eyes shot open, a deep red blush across his face. The question was so.. out of the blue. They’d never ‘tied then knot’ before. It was usually just casual. 

“Uhhm.. y-yeah, sure thing” Darnell didn’t mean to sound so bashful, but with the baited breathing it came out that way. 

“Haha Sweet dude!” Buddy’s little tail was wagging with excitement. Buddy put down his foot, using the van floor as leverage to give a more powerful thrust. He put both his paws on Darnell’s hips, gripping them tight to keep the smaller body under him from sliding. With this more controlled position Buddy pushed his cock in to the knot. The bulge was much wider, requiring more force. 

Darnell could feel the familiar sting of being stretched wider, he wasn’t sure what to expect, as he’d never taken anything as big before. “Ahh Buddy you’re so big!” Darnell groaned, only filling Buddy with more of an ego. 

“Almost there Darnell” Buddy had his eyes shut, his thrusts were quick and deep, each one making a little more space for his swollen knot to squeeze through. 

Darnell’s head was hitting the window with every pump of Buddy’s hips, the contours of the door were uncomfortable, digging into his back. He took one hand away from Buddy’s shoulder to stroke himself 

“So good at ahh everything! Talented and mmmf..ohh.. a..amazing..” 

With one last jab of his hips Buddy felt his knot pop into Darnell, disappearing into him like a vanishing act. “I love you Buddy!” Darnell screamed, made delirious by the pleasure as the dogs cock hit his prostate hard. 

It was all Buddy needed to finally blow. His entire body felt a wave of indescribable pleasure as Darnell’s muscles clamped tightly around him. His balls tensed before spilling his hot seed inside his friend, ropes of it bursting out and painting the ferrets inner walls. 

Buddy laid down onto Darnell as they both breathed heavily, trying to recover from the pleasure spasms that racked their bodies. 

Darnell turned his head to the side, mind becoming clearer he realized what he’d said. His face was pink, he hoped Buddy hadn’t heard that last point of praise. 

“Ohh man. That was intense” Buddy said cheerfully. Trying to back up before realizing his knot was still locking them together. “What a lame side effect” he comments, never being a fan of just laying around. 

The truck got quiet, the music had stopped playing and the engine just wasn’t as loud enough to distract them when not being revved. 

The sensation was so strange, to be this intimate without lust to cloud their judgement. Usually they’d be off by now, distracting themselves with stunts and activities forgetting about the frowned upon acts they’d committed. Darnell suddenly felt so sober. 

“You ok man?” Buddy’s voice cut through Darnell’s thoughts. Bringing him back to reality. He realized that Buddy’s mass had gone down, freeing them from each others. His best friend pulled out and sat back in the drivers seat. 

“I’m fine” he said in a solemn tone 

“You can’t lie to me Darnell, I know you too well” Buddy smiled, hoping it would be contagious, as it often was, but such tricks wouldn’t work this time. 

Darnell only realized how gorgeous his friend looked.. his feelings were becoming clearer with each second and he didn’t like what they revealed. 

Darnell was going red again “I’m sorry..I.. what I said–“ 

“What? The “I love you” thing? Don’t be embarrassed” Buddy laughed loudly in a way that only made Darnell feel like more of a joke “of course you love me, Everyone loves me!” he punched Darnell in the arm playfully before his gaze turned to the back seat, grabbing his sweatpants and pulling them on. 

Darnell rubbed his shoulder where Buddy had hit him and forced a laugh “oh. Glad you didn’t take that the wrong way” Darnell wondered how he’d gotten so deep without realizing it. He felt as if he was drowning. 

“Hey, how bout we go apple picking huh?” Buddy offered 

Darnell shook his head “think I’d rather just go home” 

“oh, ok. Guess I could watch tv or somthin..” there was concern in Buddy’s voice, but clearly he didn’t know how to talk to Darnell about these things.


End file.
